


bleeding black fur

by karanguni



Series: Nasdack [1]
Category: FFVII
Genre: Alternative Universe - Real World, Drabble, Pets, Stockmarket AU, prompt-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/pseuds/karanguni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The exploits of Dark Nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bleeding black fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



Dark Nation bled black fur all over Rufus' whitewashed, white-walled life. Chicago wasn't New York, which could've been monochrome and silent for all Rufus cared - his city was his own, and she was beautiful to him in ways that the Second City couldn't be. Chicago was wind and wind and howling silence, radio silence sometimes, and then static. School, work, email, a white leather couch so that comfort could be so cold. Rufus bought a cat to keep him company, then opened up his doors and watched Nation come back each time, accurate as prophecy.


End file.
